PC:Graven (VanderLegion)
Summary Fluff Description: '''Graven looks like a typical warforged. He is a bit over an average human's height and looks to weigh several hundred pounds. He doesn't wear any clothes, having had no need of armor thus far, and seeing no point in wearing clothes for their own sake. '''Background: '''Graven has no memory before 30 years ago, the first thing he remembers is being found by a wizard wandering the Isle of Opposition about midway between the two Henges. The wizard took responsibility for the loan warforged and began to train him in the arcane arts. After many years of training, the wizard finally revealed to his apprentice why he had taken him in so many years before. He was the keeper of an ancient secret, one of but a few remaining, each holding a piece of the secret. He was getting old, and needed someone to whom he could pass this secret. The wizard had recently learned that one of the other keepers had disappeared. He was too old to investigate himself, so he entrusted his own portion of the secret to Graven, then sent his apprentice off into the world to attempt to find the missing keeper, or else discover what had happened to him and learn the missing piece of the secret in order to prevent it from being lost forever. '''Hooks: *No memory of life beyond 30 years ago *Apprenticed to a powerful Wizard since that time *Keeper of an ancient secret Kicker: *Sent out by master to find lost Keeper and learn his secret Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses +2 vs Ongoing damage Senses and Reactions Health Class Base: Wizard 5 + Swordmage 7 Per Level: Wizard 2 + Swordmage 3 Surges per Day 11 (Wizard 3 + Swordmage 4 + Con 4) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Warforged Living Construct: No need to eat, drink, breathe, or sleep Unsleeping Watcher: 4 hours of inactivity counts as an extended rest Warforged Mind: +1 will defense Warforged Resilience: +2 racial bonus to saves against ongoing damage. Also, when Graven make a death saving throw, he can take the better result of his die roll or 10. Warforged Resolve: Use warforged resolve as an encounter power Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Normal Languages: Common, Silentus Class Features Hybrid Wizard +1 Will Mage Cantrips Hybrid Swordmage +1 Will Sword Bond Swordmage Aegis (Hybrid): Aegis of Shielding Swordmage Warding (Hybrid Talent Feat) Wizard's Apprentice Theme Wizard's Apprentice Starting Feature: Gain the color orb power Feats Level 1: Hybrid Talent: Swordmage Warding Bonus Feat - While conscious and wielding either a light blade or a heavy blade, you maintain a field of magical force around you. The field provides a +1 bonus to AC, or a +3 bonus if you are wielding a blade and the other hand is free (not carrying a shield, an off hand weapon, a two handed weapon or anything else). (FRPG, PHB3) Level 2: Rose King's Shield: +2 feat bonus to endurance checks. Once per turn when Graven hits an opponent with Booming Blade while using a longsword, he gains 5 temporary hitpoints. If he ended his turn at least 2 squares away from where he started, he instead gains 10 temporary hitpoints. Level 4: Retributive Shield: Graven gains a +2 to the next attack roll he makes before the end of his next turn against the foe that triggered his Aegis of Shielding Immediate Interrupt. Skills and Languages Languages Common Powers Powers Known Wizard Cantrips Mage Hand Ghost Sound Prestidigitation Light At-Will - 1st Level Magic Missile (Wizard) Booming Blade (Swordmage) Encounter - 1st Level Cold Strike (Wizard) Color Orb (Wizard's Apprentice) Warforged Resolve (Warforged) Aegis of Shielding (Swordmage Feature) Daily - 1st Level Vanishing Blade (Swordmage) Utility - 2nd Level Guardian Blades (Wizard) Encounter - 3rd Level Dimensional Vortex (Swordmage) Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Equipment Wishlist Tracking Treasure Aegis Blade Longsword from Turning the Tide 1304 gp from Turning the Tide XP 1400 xp from Rhagast's Row 946 xp from Turning the Tide 2046 xp from Turning the Tide Changes Leveled to 2 - Gained Guardian Blades Power, Rose King's Shield feat Leveled to 3 - Gained Dimensional Vortex, retrained Sword of Sigils to Cold Strike Leveled to 4 - Gained +1 int, +1 wisdom, Events Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Comments from Mewness * Magic Missile targets one creature, not one enemy. Yay! Blast your friends! * Mage Hand: picking up or manipulating an item is a separate minor action, not part of the initial action. * Prestidigitation cannot be used to move objects. * Warforged Resolve: you're missing the effect his ability has on death saves. * Languages: I'm not sure where you're getting the extra language from. Warforged only start off with Common, as far as I can tell. Minor stuff though, so approved by Mewness. Comment from VanderLegion Should all be fixed now Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: You should put Magic Missile into your RBA field. * Racial Features/Skills: You're missing the racial skill bonuses. Minor, so approved. Level 2 Approval 1 *The skills and languages section still lists Silentus (it's correct in the summary). Very minor. Approved by Dekana. Approval 2 Approved --WEContact 04:22, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Status Approved for level 2 by Dekana and WEContact. Category:L4W:Swordmage Category:L4W: Wizard Category:L4W: Hybrid Category:L4W:Warforged